The Eternal Saga Of Lost Spirits
by Temjin-On
Summary: Keitaro is possessed by a spirit and is turned into a girl! How will this effect his relationships with the girls? Read to find out! Chapter Eight Posted after a long wait!
1. The One That Found A Home

(A/N: Hey guys. Its been a while since I have had time to write and I really wanted to try an idea for a Love Hina fic. I have read all 14 mangas and seen 1 dvd of the anime, so I think I know the story well enough to write this fic. The premise of this story is that set some were before volume 9, Keitaro gets a date with Naru and is transformed into a girl by a spirit who has her own plans. I don't know how this will turn out as it is a new idea for me, so criticism is greatly needed here, and input on making the story better is also needed. Well, I hope you enjoy the beginning of this story, which I hope you will enjoy as a whole.)  
  
The Eternal Saga Of Lost Spirits  
  
Chapter One: The One That Found A Home  
  
Keitaro found himself at the bottom of the stairs to Hinata Sou once again. Not by a super punch, nor by a hangover. Keitaro has landed a date with Naru and he couldn't be happier. That is, until he started feeling sick.  
  
"Argh, of all the things that could happen, I should have known.", groaned Keitaro, crawling up the stairs. "I finally get a date and I get sick. Maybe If I just sleep it off."  
  
When Keitaro got to the door of Hinata Sou, he propped himself up and walked doubled over into the common room. Shinobu walked in and nearly had a heart attack.  
  
"Sempai!", Shinobu shouted. "Are you okay? You look like your in horrible pain!"  
  
"Im fine, Shinobu.", said Keitaro. "Or I will be if I can just get to my room so I can sleep. Im really tired and that might help my pain."  
  
"Okay, stay right there. I will go get some help to get you upstairs.", said Shinobu, going off to find someone.  
  
"Naru! Motoko!", shouted Shinobu, running to the laundry deck failing her arms. "Come quick! Sempai is really sick!"  
  
Naru gasped and ran after Shinobu, Motoko following fast behind. When they reached the common room, Keitaro was barely awake.  
  
"Please, help me to my room...", gasped Keitaro. "I just need to rest."  
  
"Okay, Naru, get one arm and I will get the other.", said Motoko, grabbing Keitaro's left arm. "Okay now on the count of three lift up and get him to his room. 1...2...3!"  
  
Keitaro's vision quickly became blurry and his memory hazy. Naru and Motoko just barely got Keitaro on his futon before be fell into a fast sleep.  
  
"That was weird...", said Naru. "He was fine a few hours ago. I wonder what made him so sick."  
  
"Probably something he ate.", Motoko sighed, making Shinobu gasp. "But I'm certain its nothing you cooked, Shinobu."  
  
"Well, I guess we should just let him sleep.", Naru said, as the girls were leaving the room. "I hope he will be better in the morning..."  
  
So the night went on as normal, dinner was quiet, as was the rest of the night. The girls had resolved not to disturb Keitaro until the morning, so noone witnessed the rays of light shooting from Keitaro's room.  
  
Early in the morning, Naru lay in her futon, unable to sleep.  
  
"Poor Keitaro.", thought Naru. "If only I could tell him how much I love him, then I could be there at his side. It just tears me up inside to see him like this!" Naru thought again for a moment then decided to go down the hole to check on Keitaro. But Naru was not prepared for what she would see next. On Keitaro's futon lay a girl, with long blue hair, dressed in the clothes Keitaro had been wearing the pervious day, fast asleep.  
  
"What in the name of Kami?", said Naru, falling down the hole with a soft thump. "Who are you?"  
  
The girl woke up. "Nani? Who's there?", asked the girl, scanning the room, and putting on Keitaro's glasses. "Oh, its just you, Naru. Why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
"Who are you?", asked Naru, in a state of shock. "And what are you doing in Keitaro's clothes and in his futon?"  
  
"Naru, are you feeling okay?", replied the girl. "Its me, Keitaro."  
  
"No, your not.", said Naru. "Keitaro does not have breasts."  
  
The girl looked down at her chest and let out a scream. "AHH WHAT THE HELL? HOW DID THOSE GET THERE?"  
  
This scream sent Motoko running into the room, katana ready. "Alright, just what is going on...in...here?", Motoko's words broke down as she looked at the girl claiming to be Keitaro.  
  
"This has to be a bad dream!", whispered the girl, grabbing her head. "I will wake up and I will be the same old Keitaro! There is no way this has happened!"  
  
"Yes there is.", said Su, walking into the room, followed by Mitsumi, Kitsune, Shinobu. "Until now I have only herd stories, but now I know they are true." Everyone looked at the uncharacteristic tone coming from Koalla Su. "Looking back on how sick Keitaro was yesterday its so obvious. If this person truly is Keitaro Urashima, then he has taken on a second spirit, a female."  
  
"Su, what on earth are you talking about?", asked Kitsune. "That makes no sense!"  
  
"Of course it does.", replied Motoko. "I too have herd of this. Long ago, when I sat in the god's cry dojo, listening to the history of the school, I recall hearing about people taken over by lost spirits. They are not demons, so they cannot be slain like normal, for both the body and the spirits will be destroyed."  
  
"De...destroyed?", gasped Shinobu, passing out.  
  
"Hey! Shinobu, you cant do that!", said Kitsune, trying to wake Shinobu. "Thats Mitsumi's job!"  
  
"Hai.", said Misumi. "So does that make her Kei-chan?"  
  
"I will take a D.N.A sample and run some tests on it with my computer.", said Su, pulling one of the girl's hairs. "Then we will know for sure if she is really Keitaro."  
  
"Until then, everyone to the living room.", said Naru. "You too, lets go."  
  
Later on, all eyes were on the girl in question as Su entered with the results.  
  
"I got da results right here in dis folder!", exclaimed Su, as a silence fell over the room. "And surprisingly, that girl is indeed Keitaro Urashima. All his male genes have been switched to female ones when the two spirits merged."  
  
"Its all clear now.", said Keitaro. "Now that she has explained it, its clear to me."  
  
"Who did what now?", asked Naru. "What are you babbling about?"  
  
"The spirits name is Ninamori.", replied Keitaro. "And she says she is sorry."  
  
"You can hear her?", asked Kitsune.  
  
"Hai.", replied Keitaro. "Its like a voice in my head. We talk about a lot of things."  
  
"What is she saying right now, Sempai?", asked Shinobu. "Ask her about why you look like that."  
  
"Ninamori says that this body is a composite of both of our bodies.", replied Keitaro. "Like if we had a child or something similar. And since your all thinking it, yes I am now a full female, which means I get everything that comes with the gender."  
  
"Well, I for one think...", said Mitsumi. "Make a very attractive girl, Kei-kun!"  
  
Keitaro blushed and the collective room sweat dropped.  
  
"Uh, someone can I borrow some clothes?", Keitaro laughed nervously. "None of mine fit right anymore."  
  
Love or Hate review please! 


	2. The Ins and The Outs

(A/N: Legal Stuff I Forgot, Love Hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu, I don't own it. Added some new text here and with in /these/, is Ninamori talking to Keitaro. Now, I hope you enjoy the twist in this chapter, I know I will get feedback about this.)

The Eternal Saga Of Lost Spirits

Chapter Two: The Ins and The Outs

"What did I do to deserve this.", sighed Keitaro, flopping down onto his futon. "Why not someone else?"

/Because, your body was the most durable I found./

"I just cant cope!", Keitaro thought to Ninamori. "This is just too much. I just had a shot of happiness and then you come along!"

/Sorry just doesn't cut it, Keitaro. I know I have ruined your life, and I wish I could make it up to you, but... It's not an easy matter of separating the two of us./

"I figured as much.", Keitaro sighed. "Its okay, Ninamori. I will learn to cope, if this is the worst thing that ever happens to me then so be it. It gives me a chance to correct the problems I had when I was a guy."

/Not really, your still the same Keitaro, mentally. I might as well tell you everything I know./

"What do you know, Ninamori?", asked Keitaro.

/Lots of things, like what the girls think of you, who your promise girl is/

"I don't think I even want to know.", said Keitaro. "It doesn't matter, anyway."

/Of course it does, you know who it is too. But all the girls here love you, more so than words can fully express. But yet, none of them are truly capable of telling you the honest truth. Not a single one./

"I love them all, each one of them.", said Keitaro. "If I was to end up with any of them I would be happier than I have ever been in my entire life. Any one of those girls would complete me."

/I know that, Keitaro. And we both know they will try to be there for you as best as they can. Speaking of which, heads up, here comes Naru./

Naru knocked on Keitaro's door. "Keitaro, you in there?", asked Naru. "May I come in?"

"Sure.", replied Keitaro. "Come in and make your self comfortable."

Naru walked in with a bag over her shoulder. "Got some clothes here for you.", Naru said, flopping the bag down in front of Keitaro. "Something here should be your size."

Keitaro stared at the bag and reached into the bag, pulling out a pair of black panties. Upon observing them, Keitaro turned bright red and dropped em. "I believe those belong to Kitsune." Rummaging again in the sack, Keitaro pulled out a bra and then asked, "Uh Naru. Could you kinda...help...me...put...this...on?"

"Baka.", muttered Naru as she gave Keitaro a left hook that sent him flying.

/Nice one. You should know better by now./

"Oh shut up.", thought Keitaro. "But please help me pick out the right things to wear. I have never dealt with female clothes before."

/I can do that, after all I have a say in what looks good on us, this is half my body./

So upon his return, with Ninamori's help, Keitaro picked out the clothes he thought looked the best on him, A blue shirt with matching skirt, which also matched Keitaro's new hair color.

"Ninamori, you sure have a thing for blue.", though Keitaro.

/Yes, is that a problem? Cause if it is we can go to good old pink./

"No no.", thought Keitaro. "This is fine, I like blue too."

So Keitaro ventured downstairs to see what the girls thought.

"So what do you girls think of the outfit?", asked Keitaro. "I let Ninamori do most of the work this time."

"It certainly matches your hair, Keitaro.", said Kitsune. "But you could stand to make yourself known more."

"It suits you, Urashima.", said Motoko. "Ignore Kitsune, It looks fine as is."

"Looking good, Kei-chan!", said Mitsumi. "But, uh. Why blue?"

"Because blue is cute!", answered Shinobu. "I think you look great sempai."

"Bah on blue.", said Su. "Cause you cant eat it!"

"Glad my closet could be of service.", Naru said, with a bow.

"Someone want to introduce me to your friend?", asked Haruka, walking and flicking at her lighter. "Sorry, I don't think we have met, Im Haruka."

"We better tell her.", said Keitaro. "Someone else do it, I don't want too."

"That is Keitaro, Haruka.", said Motoko. "He been possessed."

"Its not like you to get tipsy, Motoko.", laughed Haruka. "You expect me to believe that?"

"She isnt drunk nor lying.", said Su in her serious voice. "That is indeed Keitaro. I have the D.N.A tests to prove it."

Haruka stared at Keitaro for a minute and then had an idea. "What is my name?", asked Haruka.

"Aunt Haruka?", replied Keitaro. "Uh oh."

/Your stupid sometimes, aren't you?/

Haruka smacked Keitaro in the head. "Yep, thats Keitaro alright.", said Haruka, flicking her lighter. "Don't even try to explain Keitaro to me right now cause I do not want to know."

"So how do you suppose baths are going to work?", asked Mitsumi, smiling. "I mean technically, Kei-kun is a girl now..."

"Um...", said Shinobu. "She has a point."

"Shinbou!", said Motoko. "I cant believe you would even consider..."

"It's a good argument, Motoko.", Kitsune remarked. "Besides, with this body, its not like he will seen anything he basically hasn't already seen."

"Im not getting into this one.", sighed Naru. "This is too much, I need a drink. Kitsune?"

"I got you covered Naru.", said Kitsune, tossing Naru a beer. "One for Naru, two for me!"

"Its really not a problem you guys, really.", Keitaro said, scratching his head. "Im fine really. I can just use my bath."

"Baths with Keitaro would be fun!", shouted Su, hopping up on Keitaro's shoulders. "Ain't dat right, Keitaro? Lots of fun!"

/Don't look at me. I only know what they are thinking, I cant change what they are thinking./

"Some help you are.", thought Keitaro. "What should I do?"

/Whatever you think is best. But what your thinking is not the greatest idea.../

"I just need some time to clear my head, thats all.", thought Keitaro. "I have a lot on my plate right now."

/Suit yourself. But you have to get out unnoticed. Good luck, given your record./

After dinner, Keitaro went to his room to put pen to paper. And later that night, content with his plan, snuck downstairs. Carefully placing the note on the table next to the phone, Keitaro was oblivious to one of his house mates watching him.

"So your going to leave?", asked a voice.

/Busted. But wait...Thats interesting./

Keitaro spun around to see a figure standing there before him. "Yes, I just need to clear my head. Thats all. I'll be back when I have this sorted out.", whispered Keitaro.

"Take me with you.", whispered the figure.

"I don't think that is a good idea.", Keitaro sighed. "I need some time alone."

"But you have to take me!", whispered the figure, running up and gabbing Keitaro by the waist. "I love you! You just cant leave me here! You just cant! I want to help you through this!"

/Such devotion. Its no surprise, really. Do it, Keitaro. You just cant ignore her love for you./

"Okay then.", Keitaro said, taking the girls hand. "Lets go." The pair set out down the stairs of Hinata sou and off into the darkness.

**Love or Hate, Please Review!**


	3. And They Flew

(A/N: Okay, I am sorry I did not realize my spelling mistakes sooner, sorry again for that. I hope you enjoyed our little cliffhanger, but I had to do it. At the time, it just felt right and I really wasn't sure how the pairing would go for this fic. Either way I figured someone might not like it, and I try my hardest to give the readers what they want, as to make it more entertaining. Well anyway, as you read on you will find out that Keitaro is paired off with my all time favorite Love Hina character. And If you don't like the whole pairing, sorry. More stories will come. I hope you enjoy this fiction, for I enjoy writing it. Oh yeah Love Hina Is the property of Ken Akamatsu, I do not own it.)

Legend:

"", normal speech, thoughts.

, Ninamori talking to Keitaro

The Eternal Saga Of Lost Spirits

Chapter Three: And They Flew

Early the next morning, Naru awoke early to check on Keitaro, upon finding his futon empty, she headed downstairs to see if he was there. It was as when she reached the phone that the final part of Keitaro's plan came into play. Naru noticed the note, that was folded that said "To: The Residents of Hinata Sou."

"Uh oh.", muttered Naru, as she opened the letter. It read.

_Dear girls, _

_I leave you this letter to inform you that I am leaving for a while. It looks like I am running away from my problems but I am not. I have a lot on my mind and nobody really understands just how hard this is becoming. (No offence to any of you, but you really cant understand.) I am sorry I left, but I promise I will be back. I will be fine don't worry, I took the liberty of borrowing money from Kitsune, she owes me. Anyway, knowing that by the time you have gotten this far in the letter you are all packing your things to play catch up to try to offer your support to me at this time, but please, don't bother. I will be back, I promise you and I know how all of you would love to try to comfort me, but it would end up in one big misunderstanding after another. Please don't hate me for leaving and thanks for understanding._

_Keitaro Urashima._

Naru simply chuckled to herself, "Figures. I cant say I blame him."

Kitsune, returning from a early morning beer run, only to find her money gone now came to Naru, observing the note.

"Whatcha got there Naru?", asked Kitsune.

"The baka flew the coop.", replied Naru. "Keitaro has left the building. He has taken leave. He has gone AWL."

"I get your point.", Kitsune said. "When is he coming back?"

"If he cant figure out his life given the circumstances.", said Naru. "He may never come back."

"Kei-kun will be back.", said Mutsumi. "I know he will. Here he has bonds that are so strong, he will find his way back."

"That was incredibly insightful, coming from Mutsumi.", Kitsune laughed. "Your right, though. He will be back."

"So he left, did he?", asked Motoko, walking down the stairs. "Shall we go after him?"

"Yeah!", Su said, smacking her fist in her palm. "I got tracking equipment! We can get him back here in no time!"

"No guys.", Naru sighed. "Read the letter. Its best if we don't go after him. He is going through the most troubling time in his life, and he may never be the old Keitaro ever again. He has gone out to find some answers, and we should leave him to it."

"Hey guys...", asked Kitsune. "Shouldn't we be hearing something from Shinobu right about now? Breakfast is due up in a bit."

"You don't think...", replied Motoko. "She went after him?"

"She is smarter than that.", Kitsune said. "Thats more something Naru would do."

"Come to think of it, Shinobu did tell me something last night.", Mutsumi said, as if getting a lightbulb above her head. "She said she was worried that Kei-kun was going to leave and that she didn't want him to and she asked me what I should do. And I told her to follow her heart."

"Did she tell you anything else?", asked Motoko. "This is very important."

"She said she was going to wait up and see if he tried to leave and try to stop him.", Mutsumi said. "Or at least try to follow him and have us help her bring him back."

"So what do we do now?", asked Naru.

"Lets wait a while and see if we hear anything.", replied Motoko. "Im sure Shinobu will call."

Meanwhile, on a train to an undisclosed location...

/Amazing, isnt it?/

"What?", Keitaro asked Ninamori.

/She knew you where going to leave. She waited for you. And then she confessed her love for you. Thats pretty damn amazing for anyone./

"Your right.", thought Keitaro. "But this presents a problem."

/Not really. If you two had any kind of serious relationship, you would still be a guy and a girl, mentally. And besides, I know how much you like girl on girl..."

Keitaro blushed profusely at what Ninamori had said. "I could never do I?", thought Keitaro.

/Im not telling! Better to learn these things as you go./

"Good morning, sempai.", said Shinobu, moving her head off of Keitaro's shoulders and rubbing her eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

"Im still adjusting.", said Keitaro. "I don't sleep that much. I usually just sit there."

"Thank you.", Shinobu said, laying her head back onto Keitaro's shoulder. "For bringing me with you."

"Your welcome but uh.", Keitaro paused. "The girls are going to notice your gone. And really, they will come after you if your gone too long, so you might wanna call or something. Just don't tell them where we are. I don't really need to be found right now."

"I will, but I wont leave you.", Shinobu yawned. "I feel so much better without the weight of my feelings on my shoulders."

"What you told me took a lot of guts.", said Keitaro. "Why did you?"

"Simple.", Shinobu said. "I never wanted to lose you to one of the other girls, and when this happened to you I had to beat everyone else to that spot in your heart. I didn't think you would pay any attention to me unless I did. And now that I have you I wont ever let you get away!"

/Isnt that sweet? You to should kiss and make nice!/

Keitaro blushed wildly and this time Shinobu noticed.

"Nani? Is there something the matter?", asked Shinobu. "Why are you blushing?"

"Its...nothing.", replied Keitaro. "Just something Ninamori said."

/I bet I can make your nose bleed.../

"Don't you dare!", Keitaro thought angrily.

/Picture this, three women, naked on the sheets. They fight over who gets first dibs. And then they all notice you walking in. Dumbfounded by their discussion, you blush and go to leave. A fourth girl enters, this one is familiar. You know her as the person next to you, sweet and innocent little Shinobu. She pushes you onto the bed and decides she gets first dibs. She now moves onto more important matters, she will begin by going down your list of fantasies, starting from the top. Which is..../

Keitaro's nose started to bleed like a waterfall, causing Keitaro to frantically try to stop the bleeding.

"Okay!", said Shinobu sternly. "What is the matter?"

"Its Ninamori!", said Keitaro. "She is trying to turn me on, and it worked!"

/I told you I could do that. And you know you really need to get some of the sexual tension out./

"Oh shut up.", thought Keitaro. "Don't ever do that again. Just what are you trying to prove?"

/That you have found the girl you don't want to let go of./

Shinobu blushed and asked, "Uh was I in this little conversation you and Ninamori had?"

Keitaro's nose again began to bleed when Shinobu asked her question. "Can we not talk about this anymore, this whole thing feels weirder in female form!", winced Keitaro. "Lets find a new topic."

"Okay.", Shinobu said, thinking. "How about what I am going to tell the girls."

/That you madly love Keitaro, nothing more nothing less./

"Uh Ninamori has a suggestion.", Keitaro sighed. "And thats to tell them the honest truth that you are in love with me. Might not be the best thing to say."

"Sooner or later. They will find out.", Shinobu said. "And I don't care what they think."

/But just to be safe you two should get some disguises and identities, and I know where we can get those./

"Good idea.", said Keitaro. "We are gonna have to get some disguises and identities."

"Alright then.", Shinobu smiled. "Im gonna go make the call now, to let them know I am not coming back."

Back at Hinata Sou, the telephone rang, each of the girls scrambled to pick up the phone, but Naru beat them to it.

"Hello? Shinobu?", asked Naru. "Where are you?"

"I cant tell you that.", replied Shinobu. "But I can tell you that I am not coming back."

"Nani?", asked Naru. "Not coming back? Are you feeling okay?"

"Im feeling better than I ever have before in my life.", Shinobu replied. "Anyway, tell everyone that I said hello and that I wont be back till Keitaro comes back. So until we return take care of yourselves!"

"No Shinobu! Wait!", shouted Naru.

"Did I hear, she isnt coming back?", asked Kitsune.

"Yes, she is going to stay with Keitaro till he comes back.", replied Naru. "So I guess thats it."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!", said Su. "I for one am going after her!"

"This is very uncharacteristic of Shinobu.", Motoko said. "Something has to be wrong."

"Your probably right.", Naru said. "Keitaro planned it all along!"

"So then its settled!", Kitsune cheered. "We are going after them! Tomorrow! First, we must gather supplies."

**Love Or Hate, Please Review!**


	4. The Two That Crossed The Land

(A/N: Welcome back! When I last left you, Shinobu had called home and the girls where mobilizing to bring Shinobu home. So Keitaro and Shinobu's next task is to obtain new identities and disguises. And as Ninamori's past starts to come to light, Could they be heading head long into a huge mess? Now, thanks again from my reviewers, I have fixed my misspelling and will try to keep the girls more true to character. Anyway, in this chapter I will give a hint that if you look closely at the names that Keitaro and Shinobu use, anyone who has read one of my other fics might recognize them. Sorry if this fic is funny, all I have ever written well is comedy, not romance and drama. And yes if you ever want to reach me between chapters, TemjinOn on aim and on MSN Messenger. I'll be there. So I hope you enjoy where this story will end up. And enjoy the chapter.)

The Eternal Saga Of Lost Spirits

Chapter Four: The Two That Crossed The Land

"Everyone!", shouted Su, in the tone of voice she used when revealing a new invention. "Come see what I did!"

"Oh kami...", sighed Naru. "This wont be good."

"It's a car...", mumbled Kitsune. "You woke me up for a car?"

Before the girls sat a 2004 Mitsubishi Lancer EVO 8 with obvious modifications, and the all seeing eyes of Mol-Mol painted on the hood.

"Dis isnt just a car!", Su laughed. "I have tuned dis car to do a quarter mile in 9 seconds. Plus its got oodles of nitrous and its got a nifty little spoiler for aerodynamics!"

"Mutsumi! Motoko!", shouted Su. "Gets your stuff! We be going soon!"

"No.", Naru said, stiff with fear. "You are not driving Su."

"Why not?", asked Su, giving Naru puppy dog eyes, her lower lip quivering. "I worked really hard. Please, Lemme drive it!"

"Well, alright...", replied Naru, with a sigh.

"YAY!", shouted Su, starting to round people up, throwing them into the Lancer. "Get in! Everyone now! Su is driving!"

As the girls all piled into the car, it became apparent that it was going to be no easy task to drive it effectively.

"No no!", said Su. "Naru! What out for the red button on the wheel! The slightest tap will give us a huge shot of nitrous!"

And wouldn't you know it, Naru managed to bump the nitrous button, sending the Lancer and the girls flying gracefully forward at 158 miles per hour. The car proceeded to fly through the streets of Hinata, coming to a very Seta style stop, when Su threw the emergency break.

"Su...", muttered Motoko, pulling herself from the wreak. "No more bananas for you."

"Im alive?", asked Naru, looking at Mutsumi, lifeless on the ground. "Oh no! Speak to me!"

Naru shook Mutsumi violently and as usual she came back around. "Nani? Where are we?"

"My car!", cried Su. "After all I did with it..."

"Thank you Naru and your wonderful ass.", said Kitsune, popping out from the car, sake in hand. "You crashed us."

"Shut up.", sighed Naru. "Just shut up."

"Not to worry though!", said Su. "I gots a back up plan."

Meanwhile, at a train station outside of Tokyo.

"Well, Shinobu.", said Keitaro. "By sheer luck, we ended up in Tokyo."

"Tokyo... do you think anyone we know is here?", asked Shinobu. "Like the girls or someone?"

/To be safe, you should go to that warehouse I told you about. Its just a few blocks from here./

"It's a strong possibility. After all Kitsune loves to drink here.", replied Keitaro. "Ninamori seems to think we should hit a warehouse a few blocks from here."

/Speaking of Kitsune. Run as fast as you can. I can hear her thoughts. She is getting close./

"Kitsune is coming.", whispered Keitaro. "Run after me Shinobu. Follow me to the warehouse."

So Keitaro and Shinobu set of in a dead run as Kitsune came up behind them. Kitsune, who had pulled herself from the wreak and decided she needed to get a head start on this evenings drinking, headed to Tokyo to hit up one of her favorite watering holes.

"Hey, that was Shinobu.", mumbled Kitsune. "Or maybe it wasn't, oh well. I wonder how my luck will be on the horses today?"

Keitaro and Shinobu arrived at the warehouse, out of breath.

"That was too close.", panted Keitaro.

/Wow... Does this place bring back memories./

"So.", said Shinobu. "What are we doing here?"

/In these piles of junk, lie all of my old gear. That one over in the far corner is what we want to get to./

"Ninamori suggests that box in the corner.", said Keitaro, walking over to the box. "Hmm just a bunch of junk."

Shinobu reached in the box and picked up a picture frame. In it was a picture of a girl that looked almost exactly like Keitaro, and a man. "Whats this?", asked Shinobu, handing Keitaro the picture.

"Allow me to speak through Keitaro.", said Ninamori. "That is me and my former partner and soul mate Atsushi Norotaku. We used to travel the world together, floating from job to job. Sometimes as bounty hunters, other times as programmers or what have you. Both of us well versed in many forms of combat, we once belonged to a group of people who worked for various governments around the world. And it was no secret to anyone that we were madly in love with each other. And as it came down to one day, three years ago we were in a firefight and I was gunned down. I gave my life to protect Atsushi, for I had resolved I would rather die than live in a world without him. And after three years I found Keitaro. So now that puts us to this very moment."

"Thats an incredible story, Ninamori.", said Shinobu. "So whatever happened to Atsushi?"

Ninamori sighed. "I have no clue. Im sure the old bastard is out there alive someplace, but I can only wonder if he is. I would like to see him again." Ninamori paused and put the picture aside. "Now on to the matter at hand. For disguises, a few of my old trench coats and hats are still in that box. They should be the right fit for both of you. And as for aliases, Shinobu, you can be Anju and Keitaro will be Sachi. And with that I am returning control of the body to Keitaro."

"Damn that was weird!", exclaimed Keitaro, gaining control of his body. "Its like watching your own life, but having no control. Anyway, like Ninamori said, get a coat and while your at it, one of those hats and we will be on our way."

"Okay, Sachi.", laughed Shinobu, putting on a grey trench coat and hat. "Lets go. But where to?"

"Well Anju.", snickered Keitaro, putting on a blue trench coat and hat. "Wherever the winds of fate take us!"

The two locked arms and set off out of the warehouse and down the streets of Tokyo.

/That was a really lame. Your little winds of fate comment./

"I know.", thought Keitaro.

/So where to? You don't seem to have a set destination./

"Yeah, I know.", thought Keitaro. "I wanna treat this like a vacation at most. You know, make the best of the situation."

/Ahh, I want to go to Okinawa./

"Are you high?", Keitaro asked Ninamori. "Mutsumi is from Okinawa! She could very well find me there."

/We all have to face our demons, Keitaro. And sooner or later you and Shinobu will have to. Anyway, I want to go to see an old friend./

"Fine then.", thought Keitaro. "You win."

/Thank you Keitaro./

"Well, Shinobu.", said Keitaro. "We are heading to Okinawa."

"Don't you mean Anju?", asked Shinobu. "And isnt that where Mutsumi is from?"

"Yes thats Mutsumi's home.", replied Keitaro. "And unless we have to stay someplace or buy something, we can still use our real names."

"So Keitaro...", Shinobu laughed nervously. "I hate to bother you about this but how are we going to do the sleeping arrangements on this little trip?"

Keitaro blushed and stuttered a response. "Uh..."

/Keitaro. What a naughty thought that is... Why I am almost ashamed of you./

"This is going to be hell, Ninamori.", thought Keitaro. "I got a girl, and I cant do anything about it."

/Yes you can. Why you and I both know what your biggest dream is.../

"Shut up!", thought Keitaro. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Keitaro, just remember.", said Shinobu. "You know how I feel. And If your short on money, we can share a futon."

Keitaro's nose began to once again bleed, to which Shinobu handed him a handkerchief, and gave him some comforting words. "Sorry about that. But you really got to stop being aroused to easily, Keitaro."

**Love Or Hate, Please Review! Feedback makes my story better!**


	5. Ninamori’s Past Life

(A/N: Okay thanks to everyone who reviews as always. But I do have one gripe, Thank you kindly everyone who proves I am not a car expert. It was intended to be funny, not accurate. In fact, It came about after a night of playing Need For Speed: Underground with my best friend. So when I went to write I was inspired by my friend and his horrid driving. Sorry if I messed up the car thing. And Im trying my best to clean up the typos, and Im trying to keep the characters as close to character as possible. On that note, I figured to do a back story in Ninamori, the girl in Keitaro's body in this chapter to set the stage. It has become apparent to further explain why Keitaro has this girl inside of him. And I hope after this chapter you will understand. Again as always, thanks for reading and I hope you will continue to do so.)

"" Normal Thought

Ninamori talking to Keitaro.

Stuff in bold, scene transitions.

The Eternal Saga Of Lost Spirits

Chapter Five: Ninamori's Past Life

**Flashback three years...**

Ninamori looked over the man sitting next to her on the train. It was her partner andthe man she dearly loved, Atsushi Norotaku.

"Atsushi?", asked Ninamori, stretching her arms. "Do you remember the day we ended up together?"

Atsushi said nothing, all he did was snore.

"Atsushi?", asked Ninamori, poking him in the stomach. "Hello? Sushi? You alive in there?"

Atsushi again snored, louder this time.

"ATSUSHI!", shouted Ninamori, grabbing him by the collar and shaking him violently. "Wake up! Wake up! I seem to have lost my clothes!"

"Huh?", snorted Atsushi, coming out of his sleep. "Hey... You liar! You still have your clothes!"

"As I was saying.", Ninamori sighed. "Do you remember the day we ended up together?"

Atsushi sat back in his chair and stroked his chin. "Of course I do.", replied Atsushi with a smile. "Why Ninamori! Did you forget? Im so hurt!"

Ninamori hit Atsushi in the shoulder and said, "Damn it Atsushi you know I haven't forgotten! I just want to pass the train ride by having a nice conversation."

"Okay then, you want a nice conversation? Thats what you will get.", said Atsushi. "It was two years ago, Back on Okinawa. You had read an ad about traveling the world in the newspaper and decided to go to that dank hole in the wall of a bar Master Lexus owned."

"And when I got there Lexus set me on my training.", said Ninamori. "That was something I would never do willingly again."

"Ahh come on, it wasn't that bad.", laughed Atsushi. "As I remember it, you where the top of our class."

"Yes I was, and you happened to always get your ass kicked in Sparing. I believe Master Lexus took pleasure in it.", Ninamori chuckled. "Anyway get back to the story."

"Right.", Atsushi sighed. "Anyway, after we were versed in the tricks of the mercenary trade, the graduates were paired off. Now, as I recall we where the last two picked, you the top of the class, and me the last. Not long after that we got our first job. Oh boy, I had my ass handed to me on that one. And the next several missions after that. But you where always there to pull me out of the fire."

"And now jump ahead to now.", said Ninamori. "We do have a mission to do."

"Yes, your right...", Atsushi mumbled. "A dangerous one too. We have to stop a yakuza hit."

The train came to a stop, and the conductor announced that they had arrived in Tokyo Harbor. Atsushi and Ninamori stepped off the train and looked around. As soon as the train had finished boarding and departed, bullets ripped from the inky shadows.

"Shit!", shouted Ninamori, rolling on the ground, drawing a shotgun from her trench coat. "It's a ambush!"

Atsushi followed suit with Ninamori and a mass confusion of gunfire erupted from all sides. Ninamori ducked behind a cargo container, only to find that Atsushi was pinned down by one hit man with an AK-47. Ninamori swallowed her fear and started to fire her gun toward the hit man, giving Atsushi time to get cover. But before he could blink, Ninamori had thrown a grenade, killing all the remaining hit men.

"NO!", shouted Atsushi, running over to a bloody Ninamori. As he picked her up, Ninamori died in Atsushi's arms. "NINAMORI!" Atsushi broke down on the ground sobbing, he was now a broken man.

**Back to the present day...**

"Shinobu.", yawned Keitaro. "Im getting really tired. Lets stop for the night."

"Okay.", said Shinobu. "I got some food in my bag, so I can cook us a little something."

/She can sleep. I want to hit a bar./

"Your dead, since when do you need to drink?", thought Keitaro.

/Just have a few drinks. I promise that you will not be disappointed./

"Okay, okay.", thought Keitaro. "A few drinks, but I decide when to stop."

Shinobu stopped walking and yawned, "Sempai, across the street, it's a hotel. That looks like as good of a place as any to stop."

"Okay, now remember. False names and stuff unless we are alone.", laughed Keitaro. "I don't want to end my little vacation now."

Shinobu laughed as they entered the doors to the hotel. Behind the front desk of the aforementioned hotel was a stout old man, with big, thick glasses.

"How can I serve you to lovely ladies tonight?", asked the man. "I assume you seek a room for two?"

"Uh yes. My sister and I do need a place to stay tonight.", Keitaro said. "Uh, what is the cheapest room for the night you have?"

The man scratched his head and looked in his log. "Hmm, it seems we have a nice room here for 1,000 yen."

"That will do nicely, Thank you.", Keitaro replied, pulling out 1,000 yen from his pocket.

"Okay, I will need both of you ladies to sign my guest log, please.", said the man, sliding a pen and a book over the counter to Keitaro and Shinobu.

"Damn it Ninamori!", thought Keitaro. "You didn't give us any last names for our aliases!"

/Oh... Oops. Sorry, yeah I did kinda forget didn't I?/

"Uh, Anju.", Keitaro said absently. "You go first."

Shinobu looked at Keitaro with despair and said, "Oh no dear sister. After you."

/Just put down your alias and move on. Im sure it wont matter./

Defeated, Keitaro sighed and scribbled down Sachi as his name, and some bogus address. Following his lead, Shinobu put down Anju and the same bogus address. The man took the book back and eyeballed it, raising his eyebrows.

"Excuse me uh Sachi and Anju.", said the man suspiciously. "Are you trying to hide something from me?"

/Busted./

"Nope, its just we have one name.", laughed Keitaro. "Its all the rage these days, right Anju?"

"Hai.", Shinobu nodded. "Our parents where a little strange anyway. Blame it on them."

"Yes blame our parents, crazy bastards!", exclaimed Keitaro.

The man behind the desk chuckled to himself and said, "Eh, maybe Im a little out of touch with things. Thanks for the insight into today's culture. Take the third room on the right."

"Oh and could you point me to the nearest bar.", Keitaro laughed nervously. "I need a drink. Its been a long few days."

The man behind the desk got out a bottle of sake from behind the counter, and threw it to Keitaro. "Compliments of the house.", laughed the man.

Keitaro thanked the man and ran off to join Shinobu in the room.

/Next time if you work the butt of yours a little more we could get more booze./

"Im not going to dignify that with a response Ninamori.", thought Keitaro. "Are you speaking from experience?"

/Of course. Why pay for something you can get for free./

"Good point.", thought Keitaro. "Hey which room are we in again?"

/Third one on the right./

"Thanks.", muttered Keitaro, entering the room. "Hey, Shinobu. Im back."

"No luck with the bars?", asked Shinobu.

"Nope.", replied Keitaro, holding up the bottle of sake that the front man have given him. "Compliments of the house."

Shinobu smiled and took out an electric skillet from her bag. "Hmm...", Shinobu muttered. "What to make... Sempai? What would you like?"

Keitaro thought for a moment and then said, "I don't care. I was just gonna have a drink and sleep."

/Go ahead offer her a drink./

"What!?!", Keitaro yelped. "She is underage, I could get the book thrown at me!"

/Just offer her a bloody drink and loosen up. I swear Keitaro. You have no sense of just how Im trying to help you!/

"Ninamori your on crack!", yelled Keitaro out loud. "You have gone of the deep end!"

Shinobu was a little taken back by this comment, so she decided to wait before she said something, to find the right thing to say.

/Fine, fine. Don't. All I thought that a drink would relax you and its always nice to have someone to drink with./

"Whats the matter?", asked Shinobu, finally.

"Ninamori wanted me to offer you a drink.", sighed Keitaro. "And you know what? This whole situation has me so damn confused half the time I don't know what I should do anymore!"

"I don't know what to say.", whimpered Shinobu, as she started to tear up. "I came with you because I love you, yet I don't know how to help you. You're my Sempai and I hate seeing you in pain."

Shinobu ran over and cried in Keitaro's arms, and like this Shinobu cried herself to sleep, with Keitaro falling asleep soon after.

**Early Next Morning, At Hinata Sou...**

The girls of Hinata Sou sat around the living room, still sore of the pervious days crash. When a lone figure approached outside.

"Girls Im home!", shouted a man who appeared to be Keitaro.

"Oh, hey Kakano.", sighed Kitsune, from her spot on th couch. "Nice to see you back again."

Kakano tossed down her mask in anger. "How did you know it was me?", asked Kakano. "My disguise was flawless!"

"Yes, for the old Keitaro.", laughed Kitsune, taking out a can of beer. "Oh wait, you don't know yet do you?"

"Know what?", asked Kakano, taking off the rest of her Keitaro costume. "Is there something I should know?"

"Your brother is now your sister.", laughed Kitsune. "He has been possessed by something or rather and he is a girl now. And he ran off with Shinobu to some unknown location, which lead me to about be killed by a Su experiment. Now if you will excuse me I'd like to do less talking and more drinking. If you want a better explanation, go talk to someone else."

When the full force of what has happened came into Kakano's full comprehension, she fell to the ground and started to sob, her lifelong dream slowly dying.

**Love Or Hate, Please Review!**


	6. The Saga Of Atsushi

(A/N: Welcome back to The Eternal Saga Of Lost Spirits! When we last left the crew, Keitaro and Shinobu shared a breakdown and Kakano was informed of Keitaro's predicament. Now faced with a sister instead of a brother, Kakano has a lot to deal with. And as Keitaro and Shinobu draw ever closer to Okinawa, they draw closer to completing part one of Ninamori's plan. They are about to cross paths with Atsushi Norotaku, the former partner from Ninamori's past life. If you haven't noticed, the interval between newer chapters has grown larger, and that is of course because I have returned to school. Now being faced with my studies, I will have to put off most writing till the evenings when I have completed my tasks. Anyway, look for updates every day, for I cannot tell when I will finish a chapter to this story. I also now realize that this chapter gets kind of drawn out when Atsushi and Ninamori talk for the first time since Ninamori's death, and well, I hope I can get away with a moment of seriousness, then jump right into some comedy. And yes in advance I know that Kakano is way out of character but that's the point, she has gone off the deep end. So please, no flames for the Kakano thing, Just imagine if she really did go nuts, I think it would be something like this. So now, please continue to enjoy reading The Eternal Saga Of Lost Spirits.)

The Eternal Saga Of Lost Spirits

Chapter Six: The Saga Of Atsushi

"So.", asked Naru. "How well did Kakano take the news on Keitaro?"

Kitsune laughed. "She took it hard. She took off for the hot springs and I haven't seen her since."

"Well, I for one think its good she took it hard.", said Motoko. "The things she wants to do with her own brother! Now she can find someone new."

"Or not.", Kitsune pointed out. "She could just go the other way and get with Keitaro that way..."  
"Kitsune!", gasped Motoko. "How dare you think such nasty things!"

"Seriously, that's crossing the line!", added Naru.

"Oh come on now. Its actually pretty fun!", Kitsune smiled. "You guys need to get a open mind. I can show you what its like if you wish..."

"I'll pass.", said Naru. "You tried to get me to do that in the past and the answer is still no!"

"If you even think It.", growled Motoko. "I will kill you."

"Fine. Fine.", Kitsune sighed. "You two are just no fun."

A few minutes later Su came dashing into the room, with a panicked expression on her face.

"Guys!", shouted Su. "Kakano! She stole my new Mecha-Tama, she's going after Keitaro!"

**Over on Okinawa...**

Keitaro and Shinobu had set out from the hotel early in the morning, wanting to get a head start on their journey to Okinawa. After a quiet ferry ride, they made landfall on Okinawa.

/It feels good to be home!/

"So you here.", thought Keitaro. "What now?"

/Well, the whole reason I came back here is to check up on Atsushi. I am really worried about my former comrade in arms./

"I will do this for you.", thought Keitaro. "But, I want to have some sort of vacation while I am here."

/You deserve one too, after all I have put you through./

"Yeah, yeah.", Keitaro chuckled.

Shinobu shuddered. "Sempai, I have a bad feeling about today..."

"How so?", asked Keitaro. "What is it that bothers you?"

"I just have a cold feeling that today will end up being full of chaos.", whispered Shinobu.

"I'm sure its nothing, Shinobu.", sighed Keitaro. "Anyway, we have to do something for Ninamori while we are here. We have to look up Atsushi Norotaku."

"Okay, the guy from the picture. If I see him I will let you know.", said Shinobu.

/Best bet is to head for this little shack I know of. Atsushi is almost always there doing one thing or another. Its just down the road a bit./

Keitaro and Shinobu strolled up to a dilapidated looking shack that Ninamori had pointed out. Inside the shack was a totally different matter. The walls where furnished with many different forms of weapons, all of which where primed and ready to go at a moments notice. Towards the center of the room there was an arena of sorts, with two people sparring in the middle. A third man was there too, the man from Ninamori's picture, Atsushi Norotaku.

"Come on now!", barked Atsushi. "Your doing it all wrong, you have to roll out of the way when someone has you cornered with a rifle like that. Do it like I showed you!"

"But Master Norotaku!", groaned a young girl sparring with the older woman before her.. "Its impossible to do it! Believe me I have tried but I just cant!"

Atsushi sighed. "I know its asking too much. I set my expectations way to high. I'm trying to make you all into someone your not."

"And that is Ninamori.", sighed the women the girl was sparring with. "Sushi-kun, why are you still trying to replace her?"

"Don't call me Sushi-kun, Cassandra.", muttered Atsushi. "And Ninamori will never be replaced, so stop trying to take her place. Its cold that you could ever think of taking the place of your best friend."

"I'm sorry.", said Cassandra, bowing apologetically. "I think its time Maddy and I went anyway." With that the two walked off through another door.

After Maddy and Cassandra had left, Keitaro and Shinobu emerged from their hiding spots to speak with Atsushi.

"Oh why good afternoon, ladies.", smiled Atsushi. "How ever can I..." Atsushi trailed off, looking at Keitaro. "Excuse me have we met?"

"Not exactly.", Keitaro laughed. "It's a long and strange story how I ended up before you."

Atsushi stared absently at Keitaro. The girl before him defiantly bore a resemblance to Ninamori, but was somehow different. "Did Ninamori have a sister or two I didn't know about?" Atsushi thought.

"Excuse me, Sachi.", said Shinobu. "But uh, I'm going to go and wonder around Okinawa. I haven't been here but before."

"Okay, enjoy yourself now.", said Keitaro. "I'm going to stay here and talk with Atsushi."

"How do you know my name?", asked Atsushi after Shinobu had walked off. "I don't recall giving it."

"Ninamori brought me here to see you.", replied Keitaro.

"Ninamori!?", gasped Atsushi.

"You see this is where the story gets long and confusing.", said Keitaro. "For a slight recap, I am Keitaro Urashima, and I am the male manager of an all girls dormitory in Hinata. A few weeks ago I became violently ill, for I had taken on a second spirit, Ninamori. After a while of coming to terms with my new found feminine body, I decided I needed time to think and as I left my so called 'sister' Anju, who is really named Shinobu, came with me from the dorm after she confessed a love for me. Well in Tokyo, Ninamori got us some disguises and false identities, and told us the story of Atsushi Norotaku and her days as a mercenary. And that's what brought us to Okinawa."

"So...", Atsushi started. "Ninamori is alive?"

/Let me take care of this. Keitaro, I'm taking over for a while./

"No, Atsushi.", sighed Ninamori. "I am dead. I stole the poor guys body to come out here and check up on you."

Atsushi started to cry tears of joy. "NINAMORI!", Atsushi shouted, running over giving Ninamori a huge embrace. "There is no words to express the pain I felt when you died! But now your back!"

"Atsushi...", muttered Ninamori, breaking free of his hug. "Don't get the wrong idea. I am dead, there is no bringing me back."

"But your back now.", said Atsushi. "And why cant you just use that body? You are just like your old self again."

"This body belongs to Keitaro.", Ninamori whispered. "I have already done too much to ruin his life. I cant take complete control of his body. That's would mean one man never got to be as happy with someone as you were with me. I cant do that."

Atsushi whipped the tears from his eyes. "Ninamori... You have to reconsider."

"No, I wont.", Ninamori said coldly. "No matter how happy we would once again be, there would be another lost spirit out there, without a body, another one who never got to fully experience life. Atsushi your being selfish."

"If you wont even think of taking advantage of this chance, then why the hell did you come back?", asked Atsushi.

"I came to say goodbye, Atsushi.", said Ninamori, starting to cry. "And now I will rest in peace."

"Your never getting out of that body. At least not till it dies.", laughed Atsushi. "So you only have one shot, come live life where you left off, or be stuck in that body till it fails and stay as you are."

Ninamori sighed and started to walk for the door. When she reached the door, she turned her head and faced Atsushi. "I always have and always will love you, Atsushi Norotaku. And I will find a away to get a body of my own, and when I do, I will be back. Until then, take care of yourself, okay?"

Atsushi called back as Ninamori left the shack, "I love you too, Ninamori. And I will wait for you."

Ninamori gave control of the body back to Keitaro.

"No matter how many times you do that, it still feels weird.", thought Keitaro. "And thank you for not taking my body completely."

/Well, its nothing really. But its time we sought out some help for separating us./

**Meanwhile on the other side of Okinawa...**

Just off shore, a lone craft flew over the water, the stolen Mecha-Tama. On top was Kakano Urashima, who was now clad in long black robes, and a assortment of various lethal weapons. You know the usual, swords, bowie knives, grenades, Uzi's. Nothing special. You see, since learning of her brother's current state, what little part of Kakano that had not snapped finally snapped and she went temporarily insane. So she decided that she would need to blow off some steam. Yep, nothing like a little mass destruction to get your life back on track. So after stealing a fully armed Mecha-Tama from Su and raiding Haruka's closet for all sorts of lethal goodness, she set off for some random place. And for some much-needed revenge on a certain jerk from school, she came upon Okinawa as her first target.

"Fools.", muttered Kakano, as she made landfall on Okinawa. "I will make them pay. I don't know what most of them have done but they have to be mocking me! Some other girl gets my brother and I'm left at the wayside. So they all have to die."

Kakano made her presence on Okinawa known to all by firing a volley of missiles randomly into the boardwalk. As the missiles struck and explosions rocked the beach, people scattered and Kakano cackled evilly.

"Ha! All of you are pathetic!", yelled Kakano. "You all mocked me but now I will show you, I will show you and your little dogs and cats too! None shall escape my crazed wrath! FEAR ME!" Kakano fired more missiles, firing on anything that moved, and anything she thought was mocking her. "VILE TREE! HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME?"

Upon looking at the explosions from her lunch, Shinobu spotted Kakano, and shook her head in shame. "She always was a little different..."

"Ah ha!", shouted Kakano, spotting Shinobu. "You ran off with my brother and ruined my chances! Now, I shall do something to you, which I'm not sure of yet but none the less you will suffer greatly!"

"No!", shouted Shinobu, as Kakano fired a net gun and reeled her in. "You have to put me down!"

After hearing the explosions, Keitaro ran to find out what was up, only to see his sister on the Mecha-Tama, and Shinobu hanging from the net gun.

"What do I do?", Keitaro asked Ninamori franticly.

/Nothing, and you'll see why in a moment./

Out of no where it seemed came a RPG round, which struck the Mecha-Tama and brought both girls on it to the ground. Keitaro looked behind him to see Atsushi on top of a building, RPG launcher on his shoulder.

"Its play time.", Kakano said with a grin, hopping down off the now grounded Mecha-Tama. "Alright, if that's the way he wants to play it, that's how we will."

**Love Or Hate, Please Review!**


	7. Unknown Sisters

(Author's Notes: Welcome back to The Eternal Saga Of Lost Spirits. Now, its been a while since I have updated this fic nor had time to work on fics. Now, of course I took time out to work on Across The Stars, but also, I was at a loss on what turn this story should take next. Well, after much thought, I figured I would take the suggestion I got in a review and I said, Lets give Ninamori even more of a reason for picking Keitaro as a host for her spirit. Which brought me to one interesting angle. Now, this may not make the most sense, but I thought that I should come up with something interesting, a nice plot twist and I think I have it. Please, no mad flames for my idea, lol. Some may like it, other may not. It was the best I could come up with that still sounded interesting to me. Big note, yes I can finally spell right again, and sorry. My spell checker seems to like auto correcting many names I use in this story, so I will once again apologize for the previous chapters mis-spellings of Kanako. Well, as it looks right now, this story gets good feedback and well I will be concentrating more and more on this fic and Across The Stars, then some ideas I have on the back burner, and I think they are decent ideas. hint Mad Crossover.hint Well, anyway, enjoy Chapter Seven of The Eternal Saga Of Lost Spirits, entitled Unknown Sisters.)

The Eternal Saga Of Lost Spirits

Chapter Seven: Unknown Sisters

As the dust settled on Okinawa, Atsushi and Kanako stood poised and ready for a fight.

"So you chose to stand in my way?", asked Kanako. "Trying to stop me? That will prove futile."

"I will take you out at any cost.", replied Atsushi slyly. "To save innocent lives, you are but a small sacrifice."

"Fool.", said Kanako firmly. "You cannot fully comprehend the true danger you are in. I possess an arsenal of weapons I pilfered from the stockpiles of the Grand Army of Mol-Mol. There is no defeating me."

Atsushi chuckled. "What are you trying to accomplish?"

"I will stop at nothing to remove the hostile spirit from my beloved brother's body.", muttered Kanako. "I will keep up my rampage until I find a person and a way. And then I will take him out and prove to him I am the only woman he will ever need. The one who will fulfil every last one of his fantasies."

"Damn!", shouted Atsushi. "First off, that was way to much information. Second off, he is your brother, and incest isnt really the most popular thing to do. Lastly, if you go on rampages like you have here shooting up the place, how in the hell is anyone going to tell you the information you need?"

Kanako paused and stared at Atsushi, taking in everything he had just said. "Don't question my methods, you pathetic fool. And who and what I make love with is not yours to decide nor none of your business! I should kill you right now."

Kanako tossed a grenade and Atsushi quickly rolled out of the way, taking a Glock out of his belt. And with that the fight was on. Kanako took out a strange looking gun, bearing the symbol of the Mol-Mol royal family, that Su was so fond of. The gun battle that followed was a heated one. At first, Atsushi got into a fury and unloaded clip after clip from his Glock at Kanako, who was very good at dodging bullets. But Kanako didn't return fire.

"What are you afraid of?", shouted Atsushi, after emptying yet another clip. "You aren't even fighting back! Not so high and mighty now, are you?"

Kanako smiled as a low whine rang out across Okinawa, followed instantly by a flash of light. When the flash died down, Atsushi was seen down in a heap of rubble on the ground.

"Overconfident fool.", laughed Kanako evilly.

Atsushi struggled his head up to look at Kanako, her blurry figure looming before him. "The hell did you shoot me with?"

Kanako smiled. "It's a little thing that combines the stun power of a flashbang grenade with the stopping power of a taiser. You see, that alone should have fried someone alive." Kanako picked up the gun again and pointed the barrel between Atsushi's eyes. "And now. Its time to finish you off. You fought well, but alas, not well enough."

"No Kanako! Stop!", shouted Keitaro, running towards Atsushi.

"Onesan?", gasped Kanako, looking at Keitaro as he stepped in front of her gun, arms out.

"No more killing, Kanako.", said Keitaro. "This has to stop. Your not going to accomplish anything this way."

Kanako sighed. "Your not one to talk, running away from your problems like you are. Besides, the spirit has ruined your life. I need to get you back to the way you are."

"Ninamori hasn't ruined my life.", sighed Keitaro. "This is just an adjustment."

"JUST AN ADJUSTMENT?", shouted Kanako hysterically, as she began to cry. "BREAKING YOUR LEG IS AN ADJUSTMENT! GETTING A COMPLETE GENDER CHANGE OVERNIGHT ISNT!"

"To tell the truth.", said Keitaro quietly. "As hard as this is for you to accept, Ninamori may never be able to leave my body. She will probably be there till I die."

/Keitaro, I have to talk to her. I'm taking over./

"Kanako, this is the spirit.", said Ninamori. "Please, hear me out."

"Why should I?", sobbed Kanako. "You ruined onesans life!"

"Because Kanako.", Ninamori said quietly. "I know of your biological family."

Kanako suddenly let out a sharp gasp and looked into Ninamori's eyes.

"You see, my name is Ninamori Konno. And you are my biological sister."

"What?", muttered Kanako quietly. "Sister?"

"You see, shortly after you where born, our mother died.", sighed Ninamori, rubbing her eyes. "Our father had died of cancer a few months before. I was young then, and I really didn't understand much. In fact, I never really got to know our parents, but this is what I have been able to gather. You where put up for adoption because of a error at the hospital, and I was sent to live on Okinawa with mothers sister. Noone really spoke of our parents, nor you. In fact, it wasn't until a month before my own death that I found out exactly who you where. You had a file with the city of Tokyo, said you where born and quickly put up for adoption, when you shouldn't have been. The next page of your file said you had been adopted by the Urashima family. At which point I managed to track you down. Unfortunately, I had one last mission to tend to before I came to Hinata to look you up. But of course as fate would have it, I was gunned down by the yakuza and I ended up as a lost spirit."

Kanako gave a nod and said nothing.

Ninamori continued. "So for three years I tracked the movements of you and Keitaro. And the more I saw Keitaro get kicked around and be perfectly sound, I knew I had found a new body. I only took his body with the intent of finishing what I had started. I came to say goodbye to the one I loved, and to take care of some other business. But I ended up stuck in Keitaro's body and I do know how the hell I am supposed to get out. I have never told Keitaro about you and me, for he already has enough on his plate."

"Sister.", muttered Kanako. "I have a sister. But wait... Konno? Does that mean..."

"That your related to Kitsune?", asked Ninamori. "Yes, thats exactly true. If I remember my facts correctly, she is your first cousin. Her father is our uncle."

"This is all true then?", asked Kanako, looking up at her sister. "I was born Kanako Konno?"

"Correct.", smiled Ninamori. "I know this is a lot for you to take in but, I am sure it answers a lot of questions."

"I am.... confused.", said Kanako. "Very, very confused."

Ninamori took her sister in a tight embrace. "Its okay, its okay. It will all turn out to make sense in the end."

Kanako began to cry on her sister's shoulder. "You have to get out of that body now, onechan. With you still in there, If I ever had my way with Keitaro it would basically be incest."

Ninamori groaned. "I spill my soul to you and all you can think about is sex..."

Kanako smiled for the first time in a long time. "You control onesa- erm Keitaro's brain right? Then can you make him madly in love with me? That would really make me happy, dear onechan."

Ninamori sighed, pulling her way out of the hug. "I chose not to respond to that one. Anyway, I'm giving Keitaro back control of the body."

Keitaro sighed as he regained control of his body.

"Well... that was..... educational.", laughed Keitaro, scratching the back of his head. "I am happy you found out about your past, Kanako."

Kanako smiled, as she leaned up and gave Keitaro a kiss. "Just you wait, you are gonna be mine."

/Sorry, Keitaro. I cant be held responsible for my sisters actions. Just give her a gentle reminder I am still here./

"Uh Kanako. You just kissed Ninamori as well.", said Keitaro, trying not to let himself get turned on. "She wanted you to know that by the way."

"I think I will be going home now.", sighed Kanako. "I got a lot of things to explain. But can you at least tell me where your going?"

/Don't look at me./

"Uh.... Damn it Ninamori!", laughed Keitaro. "Where are we going next?"

/To quote your own massive intellect, "Wherever the winds of fate take us!"/

"I don't know.", said Keitaro. "Just don't worry, okay? I will be coming home."

Kanako smiled, nodded, and then walked off toward a boat off the island. But before she was out of sight she looked back and shouted, "Good bye dear brother/sister!"

Shinobu, who had been hiding behind the crashed mecha-tama when the shooting started, had emerged to hear Ninamori's speech and now proceeded over to Keitaro.

"Keitaro!", panted Shinobu, who abandoned her usual Sempai. "Are you okay? Did you get shot?" Shinobu threw herself on Keitaro and took him in a tight embrace.

Keitaro stroked Shinobu's head and said, "Don't worry. I am perfectly fine. A little freaked out by Kanako and some recent events, but hey."

A groan arose from the pile of rubble he had been lying in, where he had taken in the news of Ninamori and Kanako. "Well, that's a new kinda ouch." Rubbing his back, Atsushi staggered over to Keitaro and Shinobu. "Stupid ass horoscope! You said this was gonna be a fun and exciting day!"

/Yep, he's alright./

"Oh!", gasped Shinobu reaching into her coat pocket. "I got some aspirin here if you'd like some for your back."

Atsushi smiled. "Nah, I'll walk it off."

"So... what now?", asked Keitaro.

Atsushi winced in pain as he cracked his back, "Well, I wont be going anywhere soon..."

Shinobu sighed. "Then I guess we will have to sit here and talk for a while."

Atsushi thought for a minute. "Given the chance, Keitaro. What would you do if you could have whatever you wanted for one day?"

/I.... don't like where this is going.../

"Hmm...", muttered Keitaro. "I'd probably ask for my lifelong dream to be fulfilled. But uh, I cant really see my self in that roll anymore so I cant say what I would do."

"How about you, Shinobu?", asked Atsushi. "What would you do?"

"We...well...", Shinobu blushed furiously. She went over to Atsushi and started whispering in his ear, and as she continued, Atsushi himself became increasingly red.

/Whoa... I would have never thought that you could do half of that stuff.../

Atsushi blinked as Shinobu finished. "DAMN! You seriously know a lot more than you let on... I guess what they say about the quiet ones is true..."

Shinobu only blushed further. "A..and of course. I'd want to marry sempai!"

Keitaro blinked, totally lost after the whispering started, and then quickly coming back around when he herd 'I'd want to marry sempai!'

/Lucky, lucky, lucky man. You're a lucky man, Keitaro./

"Is that even possible with me in my current state?", gasped Keitaro, after a pause to collect his wits.

Atsushi grinned a wide grin. "Certainly. In fact, I am technically able to preform the ceremony myself..."

Shinobu's eyes began to sparkle and grow wide as she looked deep into Keitaro's eyes. "Lets do it, Keitaro... Lets get married today!"

**Love or Hate. Please Review!**


	8. A Promise

(**Author's Notes**: Wow guys. It's been six months since I last updated this fiction. I feel really bad, but do hear me out on this one. You see, I got way overly burnt out and stressed over what to do next with this story, mainly due to the whole Keitaro/Shinobu marriage thing. The very suggestion of that made me feel like I had written myself into a corner. So I have spent various times over the past six months rewriting this chapter, and I think I am finally happy with it. At first I was going to do the marriage arc in chapters eight and nine, but the more I thought the more I figured it was going to really derail the whole story in my opinion. Looking back I have made a share of errors in this fiction thus far, the nitrous car of chapter four, the various misspellings of names throughout all chapters, and most the chronological order of events in regards to the manga. These came to bother me and almost let me ignore this fic for good. But in the interest of bringing back a story so many enjoyed, I give you Chapter Eight of The Eternal Saga Of Lost Spirits, entitled, A Promise. And as a last note, I do hope that all the old fans of this fic come back to read it again after so long!)

(**Disclaimer**: I do not own Love Hina, it is the property of Ken Akamatsu.)

**The Eternal Saga Of Lost Spirits**

**Chapter Eight: A Promise**

/I am seriously going to kill him/

Ninamori took control of the body and said. "Damn it Atsushi! Just what exactly are you trying to pull here?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh no, don't give me that. I know exactly where this is going. You're trying to complicate an already complicated situation."

"How so?" asked Atsushi.

"How so?" repeated Ninamori. "For one, Shinobu is not of legal age for marriage, Second, last time I checked there are very few places that allow same sex marriages!"

"Given the circumstances I am sure somebody would be more than willing to perform the ceremony. As you know I can do it myself."

"Maybe we can't get married but at least we can make a promise!" added Shinobu.

"There you go! That's a fantastic idea!" said Atsushi.

"Yes, much better than yours." Added Ninamori. "At any rate, Atsushi. We will discuss this further. Don't think I am going to forget either. Being dead gives you a lot of time to think and remember."

Ninamori gave Keitaro back the body.

"A promise?" asked Keitaro apprehensively. "I don't know Shinobu, I mean I always try my hardest to keep promises, but in truth, I did break the promise that has so ruled my life this far. I'm not to sure if another one is a good idea."

Shinobu looked Keitaro in the eyes. "Come on now, Keitaro. I have faith that you won't break this promise. You couldn't help breaking the last one, and the last one, no matter how significant really has no more bearing on your life anymore."

"I guess your right. But…"

"If it makes you feel better, you can always try to keep both your promises. The outcome just might be different." Shinobu took Keitaro's hand in hers.

"Okay." Keitaro got to his feet, pulling Shinobu up with him. He held both her hands in his and looked down in her eyes. "Shinobu, will you promise me that in a few years, regardless of what state I am in that you will join me at the altar so that we can be married?"

Shinobu began to cry and looked up into Keitaro's eyes. "Yes. It is a promise." Shinobu leaned up and the two shared their first kiss.

Atsushi started to cry while observing the kiss. "I can feel it. So tender and loving." He sobbed. "Just like it used to be between Ninamori and I."

/A promise it is then. It is now my duty to make sure you two end up happy together/

After they had broken the kiss. Shinobu looked up in Keitaro's eyes. "I love you, Keitaro."

"I love you too, Shinobu."

"So…" asked Atsushi. "What is your next course of action?"

"Umm…" sighed Keitaro. "I don't know."

/I know/

"_Enlighten me._" Thought Keitaro.

/It's time we sought help from an old friend. Tell Atsushi its time we went to see Darthen/

"Ninamori says it's time to go see Darthen."

Atsushi gasped. "Da…Darthen? Darthen, the assassin?"

/Yes/

Keitaro nodded.

"Ninamori has gone off the deep end!" shouted Atsushi. "Sure, he can help you out, but at what price? He could kill me before I could finish saying hello! And if your not forgetting, he was not my biggest fan!"

Ninamori took control. "It's not like we have a choice, Atsushi. You saw what just happened. If we don't fix this and try to get these two together, it'd denying two people something wonderful. Something we both had to privilege of sharing. Can you really sit here and do that?"

Atsushi thought for a moment and shook his head. "I can't."

"Exactly. Besides, things might be different now. Last I heard, he settled down with a nice woman after leaving Lexus' PMC."

"Your right. A beautiful woman from a old and glorious family of demon slayers… What was her name? Aoyama?"

"Yeah, that's it. Tsuruko Aoyama."

"That's Motoko's sister!" said Shinobu.

"You know her?" asked Atsushi.

"I know of her. She's the sister of one of my housemates."

"Well Atsushi, I am going to give Keitaro his body and I am going to contemplate exactly how to deal with Darthen… Till then, lead the way."

Atsushi sighed. "Right then. Time to find Darthen. Onward, to Kyoto!"

"This will be interesting…" sighed Keitaro.

"Indeed." Nodded Shinobu, taking Keitaro's hand in hers.

The three set off for a boat to bear them to Kyoto.

"_Ninamori, can Darthen really help us?_"

/Probably. Then again he might not have what he used to. Just have faith, don't lose hope, or you will be seriously screwed/

**Back In Hinata…**

The girls where at an impasse. Kanako had stolen Su's latest Mecha-Tama and had set out on a violent rampage across the land. With no real plan and no real means of stopping Kanako, the Hinata crew had stuck to home and decided to wait this one out. And when Kanako showed back up, they where about to be even more confused.

"Guys! Guys!" shouted Su. "Kanano's home!"

"Oh this will be good." Chuckled Kitsune.

Kanako walked into the door and sighed.

"Oooh girl, you got some nerve. Going all berserk and wasting a town, not to mention you're guilty of grand theft turtle." Said Kitsune.

"Yeah! What did you do to my poor creation?" pouted Su.

"It's uh… wasted."

"Noes!" shouted Su. "You got some explaining to do."

"In due time, first get all the girls here." Replied Kanako, sitting on the couch.

After Naru and Motoko had joined everyone in the living room, Kanako began her story.

"Well… It's like this." Began Kanako. "I rolled up Okinawa in the turtle mech and started to randomly unload on the surrounding people. After a bit, I found Shinobu outside in a café, eating lunch. Instinctively, I snatched her up, because I blamed her for most of my problems, aside from my sister, who was the true cause of my anger."

"Your really mad at Keitaro?" asked Naru.

"No, Keitaro isn't my sister."

"He's your brother." Replied Motoko.

"No… Adoptive brother, but that really doesn't matter anymore."

"Gah, you're confusing me!" said Kitsune. "Just get back to the story."

"Okay." Kanako took a deep breath. "After I had used the Mecha-Tama's arm to lift Shinobu up, I was shot down by a man with a rocket propelled grenade. Atsushi Norotaku, is his name. Well after that, A massive battle engaged, where I had Atsushi cornered. Then popped up Keitaro. He attempted to calm me down which didn't work, as I was hysterical."

"How is that different from any other time?" muttered Naru.

"What was that?" asked Kanako.

"Oh nothing." Smiled Naru.

"Right…" Kanako paused then continued. "Well, after that, the spirit popped up and told me of my real parents. The spirit is my sister, Ninamori Konno."

Kitsune gasped. "I knew I had heard that name before! Ninamori! That's right! My aunt had kids before she died, but I never knew what happened to them!"

"Ninamori was put up for adoption as was I. Apparently I was born Kanako Konno, and uh, you're my first cousin, Mitsune."

"Okay… I think I need a drink now." Said Kitsune, reaching for a bottle of sake.

"You always say that… Besides, now that we know we are related, I think you should cut back on the booze, it is bad for you."

"Your joking, right?" asked Kitsune. "Are you suggesting that I have a problem?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." Replied Kanako. "You're an alcoholic."

"Stop it you two, I have something important to ask." Said Naru. "Do you know where Keitaro and Shinobu are going next?"

Kanako shook her head. "I asked that. But Keitaro said nothing, only hinting that they are coming back relatively soon."

"Great… Back at square one." Muttered Naru.

"Perhaps not!" smiled Su, reaching into her pocket. "I gots a new invention just to help our cause. An updated Keitaro radar! It can track him anywhere on Earth with the help of satellites."

"Where are they headed now?" asked Kanako.

"Kyoto! They are heading for Kyoto!"

"What on earth are they going there for?"

"There is only one way to find out." Said Su. "Grab your stuff everyone, cause its time for a good old fashion road trip!"

**On the boat**

Keitaro joined Atsushi on the deck of the ship as Shinobu lay in her cabin getting some sleep.

"Tell me Keitaro." Said Atsushi. "What is it like having Ninamori inside your body?"

"It's kind of hard to explain." Sighed Keitaro. "It's like having a voice of reason in your head, except it says whatever it wants to."

"Must be weird."

"You don't know the half of it." Chuckled Keitaro. "Like when she does that cool trick of taking over the body. I get to sit there and listen to what she says. I can see what she sees. It's like being witness to your own life. Plus it also gets really weird having her talking to me."

"Your something else, you know?" said Atsushi. "You're really taking this whole thing well. Being a girl in all. I'd be positively freaked out."

"Truthfully I was at first too. But then Ninamori acted as a voice of reason and really talked me out of my insanity. Plus this sojourn with Shinobu has been greatly helpful. I guess I just have a new outlook on life now."

"Keitaro come clean with me, do you really think you'll ever be able to be your old self again?" asked Atsushi.

Keitaro thought a minute. "I really do. I figure if this happened it can be undone, or maybe it's just hope. And even if it can't be undone, who cares, you know? I've got my health, I've got my love, and I got friends. Friends who wont care one way or the other if I am a man, a woman, or what have you!"

Atsushi looked over at Keitaro. "I wish I was as optimistic as you are."

"Eh, maybe it's not optimism so much as it is blind faith and stupidity."

"Maybe blind faith and stupidity are the same thing as optimism."

/Nice Atsushi. What a profound insight that is/

The ship's intercom called that they had reached land.

"Keitaro." Called Shinobu from behind him. "We should get going. A train will be leaving soon for Kyoto."

Keitaro nodded.

/Let's just hope that Darthen can help us. If not, we might have a serious problem/

End Chapter Eight.

(**Author's Note**: To clear something up, PMC stands for Private Military Company. And uh sorry if this isn't as good of a chapter as it could have been guys. Chapter Nine will be better than this. So till next chapter, which will not be six months from now, I promise, Temmy out.)

**Love or Hate. Please Review! Your feedback is always helpful!**


End file.
